Humpty Dumpty, Making Him Fall
by eriririri
Summary: Revis/Levi Baskerville was, once upon a time, known as Glen Baskerville - that is, until his crumbling death sent him away to become to chain known as Humpty Dumpty, as that is what happens to every "Glen" after death. But... why are they sent out to be the chain? In this story, you'll read Revis/Levi's short story on finding the next vessel.


WARNING: Yeah. Contains MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR spoilers for Pandora Hearts. Enjoy.

I float effortlessly, somehow delevoping a strange case of tunnel vision. A very... very strange case. It's as though I am seeing too many things - from too many eyes - all at once. I try to feel around me, only to realize I am that floating, white, orb-like creature. How many... I count with difficulty - eight. Eight eyes. Eight? Eyes? A strange case of... tunnel... vision, indeed.

I huff a brea - no... I do not need to breath. I begin to get angry, confused. I deny throughly that one of my experiments has gone wrong. I always plan it out perfectly, so right and unwasteful. I try to think about to my very last one... Abyss... Lacie... Alice... Oswald... Jack...

I am Glen. I am crumbling, breaking and cracking, white banages covering my body. Then, I give that man the power, taking my old name. I am Revis. And little by little, I am wasting away, those white bandages now covering more than seventy percent of my body - including my face. I am... dead. In this state?

Then, it hits me.

Humpty Dumpty.

That is the only logical reason behind my state as I continue to float aro - where am I, exaclty? I try to myself aloud, only my mouth feels as though it is opening too wide. But, of course, the realization hits me again; I am Humpty Dumpty now. Not Glen. Not Revis. Not Master nor friend, only Humpty Dumpty.

So why do I continue do think like a human being? Why do I keep trying to breathe? Blink? Run my hand through my hair? This is all very annoying. I float aimlessly, taking in nothing. Even now, this early in this state, I feel myself slipping away - my thoughts, my feelings, everything. Everything blurrs, nothing seems real, I absorb nothing I see(?) around me.

I hear voices that do not register; I see things I do not take in. But, somehow, I know what I am supposed to do. Find that being; that vessel - protect him as the next Glen. How I will know the being is the next Glen I do not know. Perhaps my senses will tell me - when I (somehow, confusedly) remember the things Jiri spoke to me. A boy, black hair, yellow eyes; the next vessel after Oswald. But... something will go wrong? I ignore it, set my mind to that.

It feels like years have past, though I know it has only been months. An earthquake shakes the place. Sablier going down to my - to the Abyss. Nothing but a hole. A gaping, black, dirty hole in which nothing lays. Still, I roam, I float, I look and I seek. I stalk and peer as beings walk by, familiar red cloaks passing.

More time. Endless time. Passing and coming back again, red cloaks mingled with black ones; voices I find almost familiar and none I do not even know. I do not try to seek their faces, only silently float away as they come.

Feelings. They begin to go and go until I almost wish I had them back. But not quite. Thoughts slip away. It's almost like I have none. I begin to empty, hollow out - was I even, in the beginning, a human being?

Then that time comes, and his presence hits me like never before. Though, I have felt it before - it was never as close as it is now... it was always distant, away from the hole but also somewhere near it. But now I feel(?) it, coming closer and closer, even as I drift to it.

Cries - I hear cries. Or do I even hear them at all? I ignore it - do I even have the ability to ignore it? To question my actions, even? - and drift along faster. More cries. A voice screams something like a name. A sword, drawn, going after the holder of the presence in front of my floating orb-like self.

I attack, he bleeds, the holder shouts and I throw him down, hovering above silently as the holder of Glen - the vessel - scrambles over him and says words I do not know.

Black hair. Longer hair than most men have. In his face, his eyes, the eyes I somehow know glisten and shine no matter what light is casted upon them. He mutters a name while I realize this vessel - this being, the holder of the presence - is not up to that old woman's description. No yellow eyes. Has it gone wrong?

Either way he holds the presence, I feel it deep within in - no matter how much he tries to deny that he does indeed have it. I heard the thoughts, scrambled, frightened, unknowing of what to do. 'Elliot, Elliot, why are you so stupid, why are you dying, where is your pulse, why don't you voices shut the hell up, I know this is my fault, shut up shut up SHUT UP!' one long sentence, no breaks or pauses, pain and anxiety mixed into one - a feeling of remorse that no one but this boy will know.

I take action. I float forward, loosing more and more thoughts and feelings. Is this ever going to end? I look closely at the holder, the tears, the blood, the drawer of that sword, and I feel the desperate arua spill off the holder.

"You can save him..." my new voice offers him. 


End file.
